


Dance with the Devil

by pitifulCutiepie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black butler-ishstuck, Demon Dave, Demon Dirk, Demonstuck, Hunter Jake, Hunter John, Jake's butt is basically why he isn't dead most of the time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitifulCutiepie/pseuds/pitifulCutiepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want to do this. He shouldn't do this ,but what else was there to do? </p><p>In which Jake needs Dirk for his power and Dirk needs Jake because....he doesn't really know.</p><p>((Aka this is a ongoing roleplay we decided to turn into a fanfic!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with the Devil

Jake slides the warehouse door shut and heads in the building. He has to be here somewhere…. he hears a whisper out of thin air "So you decided to make a contract after all. You are desperate and naive aren't you?" He quickly turned around only to be met with nothing. Out of instinct the hunter moved his hands to hover over his holsters. "I'm not naive Strider! You know why I'm here!"He yelled out to the seemingly empty room. "Not so fast. Put the toys away before you hurt yourself you silly hunter~ Now ,you know the rules I will only help you if I get something in return. I want your soul." He gnawed his bottom lip, he knew what he had to do ,but he didn't know how the others would react. He had to saved Jane ,but she would never stop blaming herself. Although he had to ,he was already here there was no turning back. 

"I know..." "Oh don't look so sad you care about her right? Oh how I do enjoy a good tragic love story! A boy loves a girl yada yada yada ,the girl gets herself in trouble and the boy crawls to a demon for help." Jake's grimaces as he watches Dirk splinter into reality. He hated- no loathed the blonde hoodlum in front of him. He had been chasing him for years when suddenly the high class demon decided to play cat and mouse for months on end. Jake cursed himself silently ,he knew there were possibly other options but he chose this ,he chose him. "Like you would know anything of love" He hissed. Jake stumbled back as Dirk shoved him lightly. "Haha very funny I have seen it enough to know quite well that it's a curse. It makes even the smartest of humans complete imbeciles. Though I guess I owe it some. It steadily supplies me with souls to devour ,that stupid little thing called love." That smug bastard he thought and couldn't help himself ,throwing a right hook into Dirk's jaw. He knew it wouldn't do anything ,but it would hurt like hell. Dirk grabbed his hand and twisted it just enough for the boy to feel pain. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to keep your hands to yourself? You naughty little boy." He grits his teeth and bends down with his arm. 

That was a low blow even for him ,Jake lost his mother right after he was born. "Oh did you forget? Didn't have one you dumb Dora!" Jake watched Dirk slowly shake his head slowly ,wearing a grin that made his stomach churn. "Yes I know you never knew your mother. She died saving her sickly son ,her soul was so pure. It was delicious ,what a shame it had to come full circle like this."  
The brunette pulled his arm free and grabbed the front of Dirk's tank top ,pulling him down to Jake's level. "Don't you dare say another word!"  
He shivered ,curling away as Dirk leaned down and licked his ear. "Hmm~? Oh I'm sorry. Did i strike a nerve? Now now about that contract or are we just going to let little Janey rot?"Counting to ten in his head he takes a deep breath and exhales ,looking up into Dirk's eyes through his shades. "No we aren't." 

Dirk holds out his hand. "Shall we~?" Jake doesn't hesitate and takes his swore enemy's hand. "We shall."  
Dirk spins him around and bites into the soft skin of his neck. Jake is hit with a searing pain shoot thru his right side causing his vision to go white and whimpers through his teeth. He curls his fingers into Dirk's shirt ,trying to just get through the pain. When it all stops he notices a stinging on his chest from Dirk's seal ,he knows he belongs Dirk now. "I am at your service my lord~" Dirk says with an evil grin. He glares daggers at Dirk then pulls out the collar on his own shirt. Looking down at his chest to the symbol over his heart. "Picked just a ritzy spot chap." "I did didn't I?" Jake groaned as he heard Dirk tease. "Well we should get going now shouldn't we?" Jake stiffens as Dirk picks him up and flashsteps out of the building.  
Jake eventually relaxes ,wrapping his arms around Dirk's neck and resting his head on his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of ya'll wanna check out my rp partner and dirk ,you can find them((the story)) at https://www.wattpad.com/story/60789595-dance-with-the-devil


End file.
